1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved memory block game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to attempt to pictorially represent matching pictorial and numerical designations relative to a plurality of sets of blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus for entertainment and amusement of individuals is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,455 and 4,852,878 for the use of letters and pictorial representations in use of the game structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,123 sets forth an educational device to attempt to assist in teaching of mathematical computation and the like.
The instant invention sets forth a game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to attempt to associate like and matching pairs of respective numerical and pictorial representations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.